


Shades of Gold

by Avon7



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Akallabêth/Last Alliance, Gen, General
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-28 17:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3864097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avon7/pseuds/Avon7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gil-galad and Glorfindel at the battle of the Last Alliance. A double-drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shades of Gold

I saw them - saw them as they stood in the late westering gold of the sun on the hills above Gorgoroth, the mighty captain and mightier king. One the Elf-lord returned from across the furthest seas, strong with power and all the grace the Valar can give, but yet bathed in joy; one the king who has stood staunch against Sauron’s temptation for mortals’ lifetimes untold. I saw them clasp hands as they parted, two golden shades - the bright bronzed gold of midsummer and the pale clear gold of dawn.

The next day’s forenoon I saw the golden ones again. I saw the one called Glorfindel walk through the darkness of the plains outside Mordor, hair braided back, face as dirty as any of ours, golden mantle stained and cut by blade. He walked as one who mourned and knew that there would be no end to his mourning. I saw him take the body of the slain king from the arms of his herald, cradle the palely shining king against his own golden breast and hold star-laid shield against him. I watched them as they left that place of foul darkness… two shades of gold once more.  



End file.
